Gas generant compositions for inflating automotive airbags are most commonly based on sodium azide, which, on inflation, produce nitrogen gas. However, due to toxicity and stability problems, there is a significant movement away from sodium azide as a fuel, and a number of non-azide gas generant formulations have been proposed, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,079, 4,370,181, 5,197,758, and 5,431,103, the teachings of each of which are incorporated herein by reference. Non-azide formulations, however, tend to present their own problems, such as generation of particulates and generation of noxious gases. Thus, there remains a need for safe, effective gas generants for inflating automotive airbags and the like.
Patent document WO95/09825 teaches gas generant compositions using polyamine nitrates as fuel, an oxidizer which is an alkali or alkaline-earth nitrate or ammonium nitrate, plus a carrier substance for improving ash content. While these compositions described in this document have several advantageous properties, it would be desirable to provide compositions which burn at lower temperatures, an attribute particularly desirable in compositions used in inflator modules with aluminum housing or other aluminum components, and which provide higher gas yields.